Tropa de Elite
by Disk Ripagem-666
Summary: Sango, Rin e Kagome são patricinhas que vão para um internato e veja Rebelde para saber o que acontece. RIPAGEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Tropa de Elite**

**Título original: **єliтє รcнσσl

**Autora: **Kagmarcia (ID: 2281362)

**Ripado por: **Lady CeGa e Ke$ha Drogada (Mãe Denada estudando, menina inteligente)

Elite School **(Ke$ha: Por algum motivo me lembrou Rebelde.)(Lady: Será por causa que o título ja diz que terá TODO o tipo de clichê, nessa fic?)**

Capitulo Um

Estou em um avião com destino a Quioto junto com minhas amigas, Sango e Rin; mais uma vez estamos mudando de colégio perdi a conta de quantos colégios já frequentamos **(Lady: Também mudam de cabaré, pracinha, esquina e assim vai.)**, mudamos constantemente de colégio por causa dos trabalhos dos nossos pais **(Ke$ha: Típico clichê.)(Lady: Não poderia deixar de observar que o pai das três são ricos, mais um clichê.)**, eles podiam deixar a gente num colégio de vez a gente saberia se virar sozinha **(Ke$ha: Concordo com vocês, até porque é tão fácil colocar uma camisinha, não é mesmo?)(Lady: Nunca foi tão fácil.)**, seria melhor do que estar mudando tanto de cidade como de colégio, encerro minha briga interna com minha mente **(Lady imagina Kagome brigando com sua mente e tem uma crise de risos)(Ke$ha: É por essas é outras autoras idiotas merecem morrer. CONCORDÂNCIA VERBAL, CADÊ VOCÊ?)** e começo a falar com Rin e Sango.

— kagome como você acha que vai ser esse colégio? pergunta Rin. **(Lady: Puta que parola, só xingamento mesmo! Aposto que essa indivídua NUNCA aprendeu que começo de frase é com letra maiúscula.)(Ke$ha: Além de ser burra temos que virar videntes e adivinhar quem está falando, já que a inútil da autora não é capaz nem de colocar um travessão indicando quem está falando.)**

— Com toda certeza cheio de patricinhas e playboys **(Ke$ha: Hmmm, safadjenha. bem que você gosta dos playboys, não é mesmo?)(Lady: Patricinhas incluindo vocês.)**, professores que pegam no nosso **(Ke$ha: Hmmm)** pé entre outras coisas irritantes ... respondi a ela. **(Ke$ha: #Leva travessão para casa#)(Lady: Pra que a merda daqueles três pontinhos?)**

— Queria que isso mudasse um pouco, é tudo sempre igual **(Ke$ha: "Então monas, vamos virar bees e comer aranhas! ADORO!")(Lady: Claro, para qualquer patricinha-puta é um tédio mesmo.)**, fala Sango.

— Também, falamos eu e Rin ao mesmo tempo **(Lady: Porra, agora não sei quem está falando nessa merda.)**. Após algumas horas de voo **(Ke$ha: Sinto falta de um acento circunflêxo.)** chegamos ao aeroporto internacional de Quioto, havia dois carros nos esperando para sermos levadas **(Ke$ha: "Ao bordel")(Lady: Espero que seja pra puta que pariu, e que leve a autora dessa merda também.)** onde quisermos então mandamos **(Lady: Ui, beesha exigente.)** levar nossas bagagens até o colégio e fomos dar uma volta pela cidade visitamos shoppings e outros lugares legais **(Ke$ha: Tipo, bordel?)(Lady: Tipo, bordel? +1)**, como já estava anoitecendo resolvemos então ir para **(Lady: "Uma das boates mais badaladas daqui!")(Lady: A puta que pariu, eu espero.)** o colégio, quando finalmente chegamos fiquei surpresa já havia estudado em vários outros colégios, mais esse era impressionante nem havíamos entrado e já tenhamos uma ótima vista dele.

— Nossa é lindo ! elogia Rin. **(Lady: Pra que o maldito espaço entre a exclamação?)(Ke$ha: E novamente, cadê o travessão?)**

— Demais, admiti Sango

— Realmente é, digo — **(Ke$ha: GLÓRIA A DEUS!)**É mais agora temos que entrar não é ? **(Lady: Claro bee, ou você acha que as outras não estão LOUCAS para olhar os gatinhos dai? HM*)(Ke$ha: Não somente os gatinhos.)** pergunto as duas.**(Lady: #Leva U rejeitado para a casa#)**

— Sim, você acha que já tem alunos aqui? **(Ke$ha: Não, só pessoas uniformizadas.)** pergunta Sango.

— Provavelmente sim, aqui não é um colégio qualquer e sim um internato, fala Rin. **(Ke$ha: E COMO SEMPRE, mandadas para um internato.)(Lady: Três patricinhas filinhas de papai ricos, viajam o cacete a quatro, só gostam de uma única escola que por sinal é internato, conhecem três garotos, se apaixonam e ai é só ver Rebelde que entende.)**

— " Um internato, então finalmente eles decidiram nos internar aqui" **(Lady: Olha, eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas se ela tiver feito uma piada: PUTA QUE PARIU, PIADAS DO NÍVEL 0.)(Ke$ha: Acho que nem nível deveríamos classificar.)** disse em minha mente. O porteiro abre o portão **(Ke$ha: Não, abre as suas pernas.)(Lady: Bom, Ke$ha, até que faria sentido...)** principal para que possamos entrar **(Lady: Vírgula.)** então o carro nos leva até a entrada do colégio, e somos recebidos por um inspetor que nos leva até nossos quatros, que felizmente ficamos as três no mesmo quarto. **(Ke$ha: Novidade.)(Lady: SURUBA, WHE! \o)(Ke$ha interna Lady CeGa em um bordel)**

— Amei o quarto, fala Sango.

— É bem legal, falei desanimada.

— Vamos descer, não vamos ficar aqui, olhando o quarto. — Quatro **(Lady: Você gosta de quatro, né zafadenha?)** camas quem será que ficará na outra? pergunta ela. **(Ke$ha: Ela quem? Um espírito do além? Puta que pariu, além da fic ser clichê as meninas tem dom paranormal, vai se benze, porjesoscreatosamém.)**

— Não sei Rin, e também não me interessa **(Lady: Na cara dura. HAUAHUHEA)(Ke$ha: CAVALO! Isso que eu chamo de "amiga".)**, olhei para Sango e ela acenou um sim. **(Ke$ha: Acenar um sim? Comofas?)(Lady: Só eu me lembrei do Chavez agora?)** — Vamos descer que a gente ganha mais, talvez conhecer o colégio comer alguma coisa ... sem protestos descemos as três vimos alguns alunos nos corredores que nos olharam estranho com um certo desprezo, mais nenhuma de nós demos importância a isso, nem com alguns comentários que falaram, se eu não estivesse de bom humor eles não pensariam duas vezes antes de me olhar ou falar alguma coisa ao meu respeito ou de minhas amigas, essa seria uma das minhas personalidades. **(Lady: Aloca, além de patricinha é barraqueira, amei.)(Ke$ha: Caguei de medo.)**

Enfim nos dirigimos até o restaurante do colégio, tinha umas três meses **(Lady: MENINA! CHOQUEI! TRÊS MESES DE GRAVIDEZ?/?11!ONZE)(Ke$ha: A autora dessa fic está sendo procurada por estrupo a Concordância verbal.)** ou mais cheia de alunos, nos sentamos e pedimos uns milk shakes e começamos a conversar enquanto tomava-os **(Ke$ha: Criatura, aprende uma coisa: não tente usar uma linguagem culta, até porque você nem deve saber o que é isso.)** até que percebi que as pessoas de uma mesa que ficava de frente a mim olhava para gente e depois riam, isso me incomodou **(Ke$ha: O que me Encomodou foi que essa pessoa teve a incrível capacidade de criar uma palavra nova!)(Lady: Quem está "incomodada" aqui sou eu, por ter que ler essa merda.)** nela tinha três garotos e três garotas, um dos garotos me chamou bastante atenção ele tinha um par de orelhas acima da cabeça **(Lady: De qual cabeça fala?)(Ke$ha: Não, no cú.)** ... "um par de orelhas acima da cabeça" **(Ke$ha: Tá, já entendi.)** isso é realmente fora do comum, seria ele um youkai já tinha ouvido falar muito sobre eles mais nunca tinha visto um achei até que seria apenas uma lenda **(Lady: E a sua lenda é a da Mula Sem-Cabeça, porque você tem, mas não usa ela pra PORRA nenhuma.)(Ke$ha: Isso se ela tiver cabeça né...)** ... sei lá, ele tinha olhos dourados, "lindos" devo dizer , longos cabelos pratas e parecia bastante musculoso, o outro também parecia ser um youkai, cabelos pratas mais longos do que o do outro garoto olhos também dourados , "serão eles irmãos ... quem sabe" ele também tinha uma meia-lua roxa na testa, " uma meia-lua roxa na testa" **(Ke$ha: Ih, virou gravador.)(Lady: Será que essa besta vai repetir a mesma coisa duas vezes? E o pior: a criança nem para dar um parágrafo.)** isso também é muito diferente do que estou acostumada a ver por ai creio que eu teria um ano escolar bastante fora do comum, e o terceiro esse parecia humano tinhas cabelos pretos amarados **(Lady procura a palavra "amarados" no dicionário)(Ke$ha: Tinhas? AJSUAHSUHAS, faça-me rir, tentando ser culta = FAIL!)** em um rabo-de-cavalo dava um charme nele e olhos castanhos, a primeira **(Ke$ha: E eu apresento mais uma regra básica do texto: PONTO E PARÁGRAFO!)** garota que estava ao lado do primeiro garoto aquele com orelhinhas akawaiis **(Lady: E mais uma vez, essa mula teve capacidade de criar palavras, gostaria de saber da onde ela tira.)(Ke$ha: Lady, não queira saber.)**, ai não **(Lady: Vírgula. +1)** realmente fofas **(Lady: Vírgula. +1)** bem ela tinhas **(Ke$ha: Um S perdido!)** longos cabelos pretos lisos e olhos castanhos, a segunda que estava com o garoto da meia-lua tinha cabelos castanhos amarados **(Lady: Nossa, essa nova palavra "amarados" está realmente na moda!)(Ke$ha: Se eu ler "amarados" mais uma vez nessa fic, eu juro que vou vomitar meus olhos.)** em um coque e tinha olhos vermelhos, serio **(Ke$ha: Eu juro, o acento agudo NÃO morde! Use sem moderação.)** nada mais me surpreende a terceira garota tinha cabelos pratas e olhos pretos ela era um pouco estranha **(Ke$ha: OC?)(Lady: Não me lembro de nenhuma tia assim em InuYasha. Possivelmente uma OC.)**, Sango e Rin também perceberam que eles riam de nós nos entreolhemos. **(Lady: "Entreolhemos". Nada digo.)(Ke$ha: Oremos para que essa menina ganhe inteligência e NUNCA MAIS na vida dela, faça uma fic.)**

— Acho que seria apropriado sair daqui antes que comecemos uma briga feia, **(Lady: Vai se fuder Kagome, o povo gosta mesmo é de porrada, sangue, OLHO ROXO! \o/)** disse a elas.

— Estou de acordo Kagome, concorda Sango comigo. **(Ke$ha: Quem caralhos, falou isso?)(Lady: Eu não estou de acordo, e ai? U-U)**

— Seria o melhor a fazer, fala Rin. **(Lady: Tá bom caralho, já entendi que vocês não querem brigar, não precisa falar a mesma coisa em palavras diferentes a cada parágrafo. ¬¬)** Então nos levantamos Rin vai até o balcão e paga **(Ke$ha: Sango e Kagome se transformaram em amigas-da-onça que não são capazes nem de se oferecer para pagar um milk-shake.)(Lady: Elas não, a autora disso aqui.)** enquanto e Sango esperávamos por ela, até que ouvimos alguém se aproximar de nós, aquelas três garotas. **(Lady: Porrada.)(Ke$ha: Cabelos voando.)**

— Vocês são as alunas novas ! fala a garota que parecia ser normal.**(Lady: Pois é, quando eu vi essa fic pensei que ele fosse normal.)(Ke$ha: As aparências enganam.)**

— Sim somos, porque há algum problema, falo. **(Ke$ha: "SAMOS SIM, PÛRQUE? ALGUM COM POBLEMA COM NÓR? QUE VIR PRA MÃO MANO, FALÔ?")(Lady: Becha esquentada, gente.)**

— Não é que a gente não pensava que gente como vocês viriam estudar aqui...bem aqui é um colégio de elite onde só a nata **(Ke$ha: Que diabos seria "nata"?)(Lady: Não entendi o sentido dessa frase.)** estuda, falou ela de novo.

— AH, você podia descrever " gente como nós" por favor ? pergunto. **(Ke$ha pega pipocas e Coca-Cola)(Lady: Barraco no primeiro dia, ATÓRON!)**

— Bem pelo que vejo, fala ela olhando para mim e Sango, — Vocês não passam de bolsistas, da uma risada junto com as outras duas. **(Lady: É sempre assim. Acho que essa garota viu Rebelde demais ou então está assistindo muita Isa TK+.)**

— Há então é isso, essa é sua "preocupação" bem querida **(Ke$ha: Querida. Falsidade e sárcasmo = barraco.)** se somos bolsistas? ou não? nãoédasuaconta, **(Lady: NA CARA! AHSUAHSUHAS)(Ke$ha: Esqueceu o espaço, criatura?)** digo na mesma hora que a Rin chega puxo ela e Sango e sairmos de lá deixando as três furiosas. **(Ke$ha: Juro que não entendi a frase.)(Lady: Olha, vai ser uma grande escritora, hein, colega?)**

Este é o primeiro Capitulo, **(Lady: E espero que seja o último.)** Aguardando que gostem **(Ke$ha: Coitada.)(Lady: Ah tá, que alguém vai gostar dessa porcaria, que você chama de "fic".)**

Beijos :* **(Ke$ha: Vai pro inferno logo, demonho.)(Lady: Não, obrigada.)**

**Ke$ha foi se drogar em uma favela e Lady se internar em um hospício de lésbicas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elite School

Capitulo Dois

Depois daquela pequena discussão, voltamos pra o quarto, e encontramos lá nossa colega de quarto, Ayame Tanaka seus cabelos ruivos presos em dois rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes **(Ke$ha: Ayame Tanaka seus cabelos ruivos [...], belo sobrenome, diferente.)(Lady: Vírgula, cadê você?)**, gostei muito dela só por alguns minutos que conversamos e **(Lady: Estou a ponto de ter uma crise.)** olha que eu não simpatizo com uma pessoa assim de cara , bem ela é simpática e bastante gentil, será um começo de uma amizade? talvez nê **(Ke$ha: Kagome = Fanha?)(Lady: As regras da língua portuguesa nunca foram tão maltratadas, como aqui.)**, quem sabe.

Conversarmos **(Lady: Um R perdido!)(Ke$ha: Tem certeza que essa garota passou da 1ª série?)** sobre várias coisas, até mesmo falamos sobre aqueles três garotas **(Lady: EI, a única hermafrodita aqui sou eu! –'-)(Ke$ha: E eu pensando que isso não poderia ficar pior...)**, o trio da alegria **(Ke$ha: A imagem de um trem alegre me veio a cabeça.)**, falou várias coisas sobre elas que me fizeram acreditar mais ainda, que a gente não iria se dar nada bem assim que as vir **(Ke$ha: Vir da onde minha filha?)(Lady: Só se for do inferno mesmo.)** percebi isso. Descemos as quatros **(Lady: #Sacana)**, demos um passeio pelo colégio onde podíamos, depois subimos de volta para o quarto, o dia seguinte seria o início das aulas, desanimador confesso **(Ke$ha: QUAL A DIFICULDADE DE APERTAR O PONTO?)(Lady: Mais desanimador do que início de aulas é ficar lendo fics trashs, chega a ser broxante.)**

— Kagome já está pronta? **(Lady: Sequestraram a vírgula. ;O)** — Sango perguntou pela quinta vez, ela já estava super irritada por me esperar apesar dois anos **(Ke$ha: Apesar a dois anos o que? Além de estuprar o português come o resto da frase, pqp.)(Lady: Não entendi essa frase, juro.)** ela não se acostuma com essa minha mania de atraso.

— Sim já estou saindo — Respondo saindo do banheiro, com o uniforme do colégio, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, com uma saia de pregas curta preta, com uma meia que vai até acima do joelho preta e sapato da mesma cor. **(Ke$ha: Só faltou a bola. –oiq)**

— Vamos então? — Ayame perguntou.

— Sim! — Respondi e descemos para o restaurante, pedimos nosso café da manhã, e nos sentamos em uma das mesas, ao redor da gente já havia vários outros alunos tomando café da manhã, após alguns minutos o nosso pedido sai. Nós conversávamos, enquanto comíamos, o clima está ótimo muito animado, mais isso nunca dura muito.

— Oi Ayame — Fala a tal de kikyou, que acabará de chegar pra quebrar o clima, eu realmente não fiquei com uma boa impressão dela .

— Oi Kikyou — Ayame fala um pouco incomodada.

— Pensei que não viesse mais estudar aqui depois do que aconteceu — Kikyou falou sorrindo enquanto olhava pra mim, Sango e Rin, não gostei daquele sorriso era falso demais, os outros alunos começaram a prestar a atenção em nós.

— EH! mais eu resolvi ficar **(Ke$ha: EH! A FIC TA QUASE ACABANDO!)(Lady: Tem atitude, ui.)** — Respondeu Ayame com firmeza, Kikyou olhou novamente pra nós.

— Vocês não vão perguntar o que aconteceu? — Perguntou ela, percebi que a Ayame ficou tensa. **(Lady: Tenso é ter que ler isso.)(Ke$ha: AHUEHAUHUEUHA, imaginei a Ayame de olhos arregalados e embaixo escrito "tenso".)**

— Porque iriamos perguntar isso? — Perguntei a ela.

— Vocês deviam querer saber o que aconteceu, vai ser amiga de uma pessoa sem saber as coisas que acontecem com ela? **(Ke$ha: Quando eu virei amiga da Lady eu não quis saber. –q)(Lady: Normal.)** — Pergunta.

— Cada pessoa tem seus problemas, e seus motivos, não iremos perguntar algo que ela não goste de falar, se algum dia ela quiser falar estaremos ao lado dela pra escutar, não temos porque pressioná-la, só porque uma pessoa que tem tempo de sobra, pra se preocupar com a vida das outras pessoas e acho até mesmo que acabam esquecendo da própria vida. **(Ke$ha: PQP, falou uma bíblia de lição de moral.)(Lady: Como se ela tivesse.)** — Falei com um enorme sorriso.

— Escuta aqui garota. — Começou ela mais eu a interrompi.

— É kagome **(Lady: Ui.)(Ke$ha: É Kagome, não kagome.** — Disse.

— O que? — Perguntou confusa.

— Não me chamo garota e sim Kagome ... Kagome Higurashi — Falei séria, ela rir. **(Ke$ha: Eu também IRIA rir, mas eu não ri, só ela riU.)(Lady: O R nem fica tão perto do U. D:)**

— Pois bem, "Kagome Higurashi" você vai engolir cada palavra que você pronunciou até agora **(Ke$ha: KIKYOU ATITUDE! \o/)(Lady: Não gostei. u_ú) ** — Falou ela em tom de deboche.

— Isso é uma ameaça? **(Lady: Se você considera isso ameaça está tão desinformada...)** — Pergunto irônica.

— Não, é um aviso — Falou e deu **(Ke$ha: Hm.)** as costas saindo rapidamente, então os alunos pararam de prestar a atenção em nós. **(Lady: Bando de fofoqueiro, dacú.)(Ke$ha: AVISO: Rebelde faz mal aos neurônios. Isso é sério.)**

— Kagome, acho que você está com sérios problemas! **(Ke$ha: Avá.)(Lady: A filha duma égua conhece a desgraçada a quase dois anos e só percebe isso agora?)** — Sango afirma. **(Ke$ha: Ainda bem que ela mesmo sabe disso! HAUAHUEHA)**

— Não se preocupe — Disse.

— Como não? — Ayame perguntou-me.

— Vocês três também estão envolvidas nessa — Falei irônica

— Que animador — Rin fala.

— Há gente foi mal, mais eu não aguento que alguém venha até mim falar esse tipo de coisa, me desculpe.

— De qualquer maneira ela iria nos envolver nisso também — Ayame disse.

— É certo que sim **(Lady: É certo que não.)(Ke$ha: E você tem moral pra falar o que é certo e o que é errado?)** — Sango concorda.

— Amigas são pra essas coisas também **(Ke$ha: Que amizade colorida. –rainbow)** — Rin fala animada.

— É mais, acho que eu tive culpa nisso não é? — Ayame pergunta.

— Não foi sua culpa Ayame — Rin assegura.

— É não é, mais não preocupe com isso, se ela e as outras duas quiserem confusão é isso que elas terão **(Ke$ha: Ih.)(Lady: Porrada, eu espero.)** — Disse bastante séria surpreendendo as três, se meus pais acham que depois de me internato num colégio de Elite eu iria - me comportar **(Ke$ha: PARA TUDO! Não entendi caralho nenhum dessa frase.)(Lady: Mas Elite não era o nome do colégio? oO')**, eles estão muito enganados, sorrir com o pensamento. **(Ke$ha: Essa Kagome deve ter tomado uns LSD's antes de ir pra essa escola.)(Lady: Como faz pra sorrir com o pensamento?)**

— Vamos pra sala garotas, se não vamos nos atrasar — Falei me levantando, elas apenas se levantaram e seguimos o caminho até a sala do 2°- B, do lado da porta estavam aqueles três garotos, mais as três peruas, eu ia andando do lado da Ayame e Rin e Sango à frente da gente passando do lado deles, segui séria sem se importa **(Lady: Parece linguagem de favelado.)** com eles, um pé foi colocado na minha frente, pé daquele garoto de orelhas de cachorro, tenho a impressão que hoje eu estou de mal humor.

Mais ainda bem, que eu percebi **(Ke$ha: Kagome virou a fodona que tem três olhos.)(Lady: Porra, não percebesse, se caísse iria ser legal.)** quando aquele pé foi posto no meu caminho, se não o tombo teria sido feio, mais **(Lady: Mais = Quantidade/Mas = Porém, todavia. fikdik)** é claro que não deixaria barato aquela tentativa de me derrubar ao chão, então pisei com toda força no pé dele, o fazendo gritar de dor, e também fazendo as meninas pararem de andar pra olhar o que havia acontecido, e me fizeram parar também, então olhei pra ele, pondo uma mão na boca em expressão de horror.

— OH! me desculpa eu não vi que seu pé estava no caminho, desculpe-me mesmo **(Ke$ha: Depois de qualquer ponto ou sinal, é NORMAL que se use letra maiúscula.)** — Disse. Todos ficaram olhando pra mim, surpreso e ainda com dor, imagino, ele não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra **(Ke$ha: Isso é porque ela nunca levou um pisão no pé de salto alto.)**, nenhum dos outros ousaram dizer nada também, então dei um passo a diante e segui até a porta, depois sendo acompanhada pelas meninas, mais antes que de entrar pude escutar ele dizer: " sua maldita, não vai ficar assim " isso me fez rir internamente, é com certeza não ficará .Sentamos junto da janela no final da sala.

— Kagome o que foi exatamente aquilo? **(Lady: Tá cega?)** — Rin perguntou incredula. **(Ke$ha: Quem está incrédula aqui sou eu.)**

— Acho que eu pisei no pé dele sem querer — Falei com um tom de culpa.

— Eu acho que não foi bem assim — Sango fala rindo, não aguento e também começo a rir.

— Sango ele pretendia ‐ me fazer cair, não acha que eu deixaria barato — Sorrir satisfeita. **(Lady: Essa menina tem sérios problemas com a letra R.)(Ke$ha: O que aquele traço tá fazendo perdido ali?)**

— É claro que não — Rin fala revirando os olhos.

— Cada vez mais eu gosto de você... Você é demais — Ayame fala rindo.

— Ta bom eu me entrego, foi muito engraçado a expressão dele, dá pra perceber que ninguém nunca ousou fazer algo do tipo com ele — Rin falou rindo.

— ALUNOS TODOS NA SALA **(Ke$ha: Não entendi nada.)(Lady: Pelo menos esse professor poderia dar uma aula de português.)** — O professor falou entrando na sala, logo entraram aqueles seis.

— Inuyasha o que aconteceu com você? está mancando? — O professor pergunta olhando pra ele, eu me segurei pra não rir.

— Não foi nada professor, obrigada — Respondeu ele e sentou-se no final da sala do outro lado, o professor começou a explicar as regras do colégio e as punições que aconteceriam caso alguém as desobedecessem, depois disso fomos pra o auditório onde o diretor ficou falando por horas até o horário do almoço, já não aguentava mais.

— Pensei que iria morrer de tédio lá dentro — Falei enquanto saiamos.

— Não se preocupe é só o primeiro dia — Ayame assegurou.

— Que bom **(Ke$ha: HAUHAUEHUHA, RIN TÁ VENDO MUITO PÂNICO!)(Lady: Qui bouum.)** — Rin falou aliviada.

— É, depois piora **(Lady: Aprenda: Alegria de pobre dura pouco.)** — Ayame fala.

— Bom saber — Falei revirando os olhos — O que ainda nos aguarda? **(Ke$ha: Um bordel. 8D)(Lady: A esquina da rua do colégio. 8D²)** — Perguntei a Ayame.

— Bem, nada o resto do dia nós estaremos liberados — Responde ela.

— Isso quer dizer que a gente pode sair do colégio? — Sango perguntou.

— Só podemos sair com a permissão dos pais. — Falou ela suspirando.

— Que ótimo. — Disse irritada.

— Kagome você acha que seus pais lhe dariam permissão? — Rin perguntou a mim.

— Sem dúvidas não, porque acha que eles me colocaram num internato? foi justamente para que não pudesse sair daqui. — Rin me olhou com um olhar triste **(Ke$ha: Não. A Rin te olhou com o pé.)** — Eles só me colocaram aqui porque assim não precisariam mais perder tempo comigo. — Mais não me importo com isso — Disse e então sorrir.

— Kagome — Rin chamou-me.

— AH! Meninas eu vou indo na frente pra o restaurante, nos encontramos lá. — Disse então sai de lá sem olhar pra trás.

— É claro que você se importa — Rin fala.

— Acho melhor deixa-la sozinha por enquanto. — Sango fala desanimada.

— É sim, vamos pra o restaurante. — Disse Rin.

— Mais ela não disse que iria pra lá? — Ayame perguntou.

— Foi mais ela não vai, depois procuraremos por ela, provavelmente ela foi dar uma volta por ai — Sango disse.

— Tudo bem, então vamos — Ayame concordou.

Depois de ter deixado a Rin, a sango **(Ke$ha: Sango nem é um nome próprio né? *lixa)** e a Ayame eu fui dar uma volta pelo colégio, procurei um lugar afastado onde não tinha ninguém, pra ficar **(Lady: Pra que aquela vírgula?)(Ke$ha: E quando usa, não é capaz de saber usar, pqp.)**. Realmente era afastado do colégio, havia passado por várias quadras até chegar lá, com certeza ninguém iria pra lá, é o que eu espero, vir uma árvore **(Ke$ha: OMG! Uma árvore veio e te acertou? Que bad, colega. D:)(Lady: ASUHUEHUAHS, eu imaginei a cena de uma árvore correndo. Machucou?)** então encostei-me nela fechando os olhos, ali era um bom lugar pra pensar,

Acho que eu me aborreço muito fácil, principalmente quando está relacionado a meus pais, eles me deram mais um motivo pra, meu pensamento é cortado por um barulho, abro os olhos e me levanto, tem alguém além de mim aqui, olho em volta de mim a procura de alguém até sentir a presença de alguém atrás de mim, me virei rapidamente pra ver quem era, pra minha surpresa era aquele garoto que eu havia pisado.

— O que quer aqui? — Perguntei.

— Lembra que eu disse que aquilo que você fez não ficaria assim? — Perguntou a mim sorrindo.

— E o que você vai fazer? — Perguntei a ele o encarando, ele sorriu malicioso **(Ke$ha: Hmmm, safadjenho esse InuYasha.)(Lady: E na parte mais tensa, acaba.)**, acho que eu estou em grande apuros.

**Ke$ha: Acabou, aleluia! \o/**

**Lady: Espero nunca mais ter que ripar uma fic dessa garota, na VIDA.**


End file.
